


Public/Private

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Actor Kylo Ren, Actor Poe Dameron, Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Character Development, Enemies to Lovers, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Kylo Ren Throws A Tantrum, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 10:34:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24848362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: After an on-set tirade, actor Kylo Ren is advised by his agent, Enfys Nest, to find someone to pretend to date to clean up his image. That someone being Poe Dameron. Things get more complicated as their dynamic deepens.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Darkpilot Twitter Prompts





	Public/Private

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AquaWolfGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquaWolfGirl/gifts), [slinden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slinden/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: Thank you to Aqua for the fake-dating prompt, and slinden for planning it out with me plus the title! I owe you both. ❤️

“What in the hell is your problem?”

He’d been so close. So close to getting that monologue to Darth Vader’s mask right. And that lighting guy — God help him if Kylo even knew what the fuck his name was — had decided to wander into the shot for...what reason?

”I was just checking,” the asshole lighting guy said. 

”Checking on what?” Kylo snapped. “Do you know how important this scene is? And you decide to fucking ruin the shot?!”

”I — I’m sorry...”

” ‘Sorry’ doesn’t save the damn take!” Kylo snapped. 

It was Galen Erso who stepped in in that moment. Trust that All Loving Hero type asshole to play mediator. “Cut!” he said. Then, “Kylo, why don’t you take a break? It’s clear you need one. I think we all do; it’s been a stressful morning.”

Kylo pulled his mask away, shaking out his hair. “Fine by me,” he said. 

He walked away. He could have sworn he heard the murmurs. Things like “Galen’s a fucking saint for not having fired him yet” and “having a Bale-like outburst in 2021? Really?” He supposed he was used to the whispers. Judgmental assholes, all of them. 

***

”You know, you can’t keep doing this forever.”

It was Enfys, his agent, who spoke to him after the shoot. She had that look on her face, that blatantly disapproving look that told Kylo that he was really pushing her limits.

”The lighting guy was the one who ruined the shot!” Kylo protested. 

Enfys sighed. “Kylo. For fuck’s sake.”

”I was really getting into it! It’s not my goddamn fault that no one’s taking this thing seriously...”

”Kylo,” Enfys said, “He was doing his job. Plus, I’m sure that wouldn’t have stopped Christian Bale’s little episode on the set of _Terminator Salvation_ from becoming a meme.”

“Well, that movie sucked.”

”Do you really want to become an Internet meme just because you somehow thought you were the only one taking _Space Battles_ seriously?”

“...touché.” Kylo sighed; he was already exhausted. “So, what’s your plan?”

”My plan,” Enfys said, “Is to find you someone to fake-date. I don’t care who he or she or they are. I want to keep you from having your career ruined.”

”Right.” Kylo took a deep breath. “So you want me to fake-date someone. Enfys...that just happens in movies and fanfic.”

”At this point, I’m willing to borrow fanfic ideas if it means you don’t end up like your grandfather.”

Kylo nodded. He supposed that it could work. He didn’t want to end up like Anakin Skywalker, whose career had met an untimely end. Besides wanting to emulate his grandmother, it was another source of anxiety that weighed on Kylo. 

”Right.” He sighed as he spoke. “I’m not picking Jess or Kaydel. Kaydel’s with Beau, and Jess is with Paige. I don’t want to add ‘destroyer of relationships’ to my long list of undesirable qualities.”

Kaydel played Kira, of course. While people wrote copious fanfiction about Kira and Jacen (Kylo’s character), Kaydel didn’t want anything to do with Kylo. Kylo supposed no one would, of course. 

”We need someone down-to-Earth, sweet, who won’t put up with your bullshit nonetheless,” Enfys said. “Someone like Poe, maybe?”

”That’s a low blow even for you, Enfys.” Of course she’d say that. Even putting aside that Kaydel couldn’t stand Kylo, Kylo wasn’t even interested in her. Poe was perfect. Not only was he breathtakingly beautiful in ways that Kylo could never be, but he was also smart, talented, funny, compassionate. Poe was unattainable, and Enfys was dangling him in front of Kylo like bait...

”Kylo, it’s 2021 — ”

“I mean, he’s so beautiful and wonderful, and I’m...me.”

Enfys’ face softened. “You’re better than you think you are. I just wish you knew that. I know Snoke kind of messed you up...I want to help you. I promised your dad I would.” A beat. “It doesn’t have to be a marriage proposal. It can be like...playing a part. Really.”

Kylo took a deep breath. “I guess it’s easier, when you put it like that.”


End file.
